Your Average Morning
by battousaichick
Summary: ONESHOT:: Yahiko is still having problems getting used to Kenshin and Kaoru being together, the walls are very thin. And for some reason Sano finds this all very funny Rated for sexual suggestion and naughtiness by KXK


Disclaimer: If Watsuki-sensei thought up a story like this one I would be seriously worried about him...

A/N: Well... all I can say is poor Yahiko, this story is rated for sexual suggestion and well... naughtiness in the wee hours of the morning. The beginning of this story defiantly has some major fluff in it, bear with me it won't last too long... XD

If anyone thinks I need to change the rating of this story please tell me (I am a bad judge when it comes to rating my stories).

* * *

**YOUR AVERAGE MORNING**

The warm summer sun shone brightly through the open window. It had rudely penetrated the eyelids of a once peacefully resting tanuki...

Kaoru groaned, irritated with the pesky light that had disturbed her slumber. She turned her back to the window, cuddling into something warm and inviting. She soon realized just _who_ this warmth stemmed from, she cuddled closer as two strong arms encompassed her tired form. Kaoru sighed, reveling in the security. She felt a pair of lips descend on her forehead. No matter how hard she tried, she started to giggle, and cracked open an eye to see two warm violet ones watching her.

"Anata?" She crooned, still sounding half asleep.

"Aa," he responded lightly, loving her sleepy and disheveled look.

"Just how long, exactly, have you been awake staring at me?"

"Long enough," Kenshin whispered, nipping her nose before his lips traced a path down to her collarbone.

Kaoru couldn't contain the fit of laughter that seemed to automatically bubble in her throat.

-o-o-

Yahiko groaned as he heard the feminine laughter echo from _their_ bedroom. The young Tokyo samurai tried to eat his rice but another, rather loud, bout of laughter grated on his nerves.

Yahiko was in the process of banging all memory, and thought out of his head when Sanosuke walked in the room.

"What's the matter kid?" Sano tried his hardest to sound like he cared.

Yahiko just glowered as the sound of his one time hero's groan resounded throughout the dojo.

"Oh..." Sano said, connecting the dots rather quickly. He tried not to laugh, but couldn't help the simper that appeared on his face as he watched the poor, innocent, albeit immature boy in front of him. "Don't worry kid, they'll wear out sometime."

Yahiko opened his mouth to say something...

"KENSHIN!"

Yahiko closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his temper. "I don't think that is possible for them, Sanosuke." Sano wouldn't know, he didn't _live_ in the damn dojo. Lucky tori-atama.

"Why do you say that?" Sanosuke found the child's frustration quite amusing.

"They do _it _every chance they get!" Yahiko nearly screamed.

Sano started to laugh but was stopped by, "KAORU!" Echoing from down the hall, the street fighter rolled his eyes. They were all pathetic.

"Yahiko, what did you expect? Kenshin has been deprived for over _ten years_."

"What's Busu's excuse?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend's response.

"If you were Jou-chan, and had to put up with a baka like Kenshin for three years you would find that it would be like being 'deprived' for a decade too."

"And how did you run across this information, Sano?" Yahiko wondered where the hell a chicken head like Sanosuke would surmise something like this.

"Well, since the kitsune left for Aizu, Tae has gone to Kyoto for a while to help her sister Sae at the Sherobeko, and Tsubame is obviously way too young to talk to, I have become the next best thing." Sano rolled his eyes again. "Or so I have been told."

"So what you are saying is..." Yahiko looked Sano straight in the eye, "...that you have become one of the girls?"

"Yes... NO!" Sano flushed and then cuffed the little geki in the back of the head, "Kenshin and Kaoru are newlyweds. They are just getting to _know_ each other."

"Well, they have been 'getting to know' each other since Kenshin proposed _six months ago!" _This time shattered moans filled the dojo. Yahiko couldn't take it anymore, "They're like... they're like _rabbits_!" he blurted out pounding his head against the table trying to erase all thought of his two roll-models out of his fragile little mind.

Sanosuke's baritone laughter resonated from his throat, "You just need to get an apartment, kid."

"Your longhouse is big enough for two people," Yahiko grumbled glaring up at the tori-atama.

"No."

"I'll pay you!" Yahiko begged, gabbing the street fighters aku jacket.

"No way, I..."

"Ohayo!" The rurouni said cheerfully looking very awake as it were.

Sanosuke smirked at Kenshin, "Ohayo Usagi-san."

"Oro!"

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: See what I meant? Poor Yahiko-chan! Looks like the little boy needs to find someplace to stay... 

If I get any of the terms wrong someone please inform me...

* * *

**TERMS**: 

Aa: Yeah, a masculine term

Anata: a term of endearment usually masculine, it can also mean you.

Baka: fool, idiot

Busu: Yahiko's oh so loving name for Kaoru, usually meaning ugly, or hag.

Chan: honorific, when used addressing Yahiko it means little, or cute (betcha that is what Tsubame is thinking), but can also be a nice familiar term for a woman.

Geki: brat

Jou-chan: What Sano 'lovingly' calls Kaoru, it means 'little missy'

Kitsune: usually fox, but as megumi's nickname it means 'vixen' or 'foxy lady'

Ohayo: a greeting, a familiar term (or at least that is what I have read...).

Oro: huh, Kenshin's answer all when he doesn't really want to speak his mind. Some people speculate that it's Kenshin's little version of another filler word 'ara'

Owari: The End

San: honorific, its English equivalents would be Mr. or Mrs. It is usually used as a respectful term, you can say 'san' to acquaintances or friends that you respect, and enemy's too. (call your friends 'san' and they will never know where they stand with you XD)

Tanuki: raccoon, usually used to point out how much of a tomboy Kaoru is.

Tori-atama: Rooster-head, or chicken brain, depends on who you ask.

Usagi: Bunny (Usagi-san mean's Mr. Bunny)


End file.
